Titan Tales
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: A series of stories with a fairytale theme. One for each of my fave pairings! Third one: a Flinx. 'Jump Side Story' It's not really a fairytale but hey, it's a story isn't it? This one's done in two parts.Second part is...UP! Please R&R!
1. The Sad Princess

**HI! This is my new story idea! Basically, I'm doing fairytale based stories for each of my favourite pairings! This is a BBRae! Next up is a RobStar! If you have any ideas then please tell me!**

'The Sad Princess'

Hayley sat on her bed. There had to be _something_ she could give Raven as a thank you present. She had first thought of a stuffed doll, Hayley had millions. But then again, Hayley didn't take Raven as the doll type. Maybe a picture? _No, _Hayley thought, _I can't draw to save my life!_ If not a doll or a picture, then what could she give her? Sure, she could always go out a buy something, but that wouldn't mean as much as if she had made something herself, and Raven _had_ saved her life…

_**Flashback:**_

"_AAARRRGGGHHH! HELP ME!" Hayley shouted as a giant arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off the ground. Robin tried to get to her but another arm pushed him out the way. Starfire was blasted out of the air by a laser, Cyborg was trying to fight off two arms at once. Beastboy was fighting Johnny Rancid. _

_Suddenly, a black aura appeared around the arm, crushing it. Hayley began to fall though the air._

"_AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Hayley screamed as she fell. She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact, but none came. She looked up and saw Raven face, staring straight a head. Raven had saved her! Raven put Hayley down._

"_Be careful, alright?" she said to her before flying back to fight the robot._

_**End Flashback**_

Hmm, so what _did_ Raven like? Dark things, black things, books, tea… (**A/N Err, there are fan sites and stuff, so that's how she knows!**) Hmm, books…

Hayley clicked her fingers (well, at least she tried to!)A book! She'd write Raven a book! Excited, Hayley leapt off her bed and ran towards her desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

'_Once upon a time' _

She wrote, but then stopped. What should she write about?

Something funny?

No, Raven didn't like humour stories.

Something scary?

No, Hayley couldn't write scary.

A fairytale? Yes, that was it! Everyone liked fairytales! Now for the plot…

_ _ _ _ _ !

! / \ ! ! \ ! !_ _! !  
*

'_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess named Raven. She had pretty purple hair and nice blue eyes. However, she was also a very sad princess and never smiled. King Robin and Queen Starfire were very upset by this. So they said to the Kingdom: _

"_Whoever makes Princess Raven laugh shall marry her!" _

_So, lots of people came to the palace to make Princess Raven laugh, but none did. The King was getting more worried everyday because he wanted nothing more than to make Raven laugh. The Queen was also worried._

_Meanwhile, in a small village near the palace, a handsome green boy called Beastboy was playing with his friend, Cyborg. They were playing catch with a ball when Cyborg accidentally threw it over the palace wall. Beastboy volunteered to go and get it. _

_He climbed over the gate and looked around. He was in a huge garden, full of flowers and plants. It was very pretty. Soon, he spotted his ball behind a bush. However, as he reached out for it, a huge dog came and took it away. Beastboy started to chase the dog. He jumped on it and got the ball. But the dog started to chase him around the garden. _

_Princess Raven was in her room, reading a book, when she heard a loud barking noise. She looked out of the window and saw a green boy being chased by a dog. She laughed at the unusual sight. King Robin and Queen Starfire heard her and came up to see what was happening. They were overjoyed to see Raven laughing. King Robin looked out the window and saw Beastboy, who had finally gotten his ball back. He told some guards to go and get him._

_In the garden, Beastboy was about to leave when some guards came up to him and took him to the palace. He was very worried._

_King Robin spoke to Beastboy when he came into the throne room._

"_Congratulations young lad!" King Robin said, "You have made Princess Raven laugh! Your reward is her hand in marriage!"_

_Beastboy saw Raven and instantly fell in love with her. Raven saw Beastboy properly and fell in love with him. The next day they were married and they lived happily ever after. _

_The End!_

,_ _ _ _ _ !

!_ /_\ ! !_! ! !_ !_ !

! / \ ! ! \ ! !_ _! !  
*

There, all finished! Hayley reread her work. Yes, Raven would enjoy this! Now all she had to do was tying it together and give it to her!

,_ _ _ _ _ !

!_ /_\ ! !_! ! !_ !_ !

! / \ ! ! \ ! !_ _! !  
*

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted as the Teen Titans got into fighting stance. Dr Light laughed

"You won't defeat me this time titans!" he shot a laser at the titans, causing them to scatter to dodge it.

"Hya!" Robin kicked Dr Light, sending him back into the wall. Starfire shot a few starbolts at him, knocking him out.

"That was too easy!" Beastboy said as a police car took Dr Light away. They weren't going to be seeing him for some time.

"Raven, Raven!" a girl's voice called. The titans looked around to see a small girl with light brown hair running towards them. She looked about ten. She stopped in front of Raven, who looked confused. Suddenly, the girl hugged her quickly, causing the other titans to gasp in surprise. The girl gave Raven a thin wad of A5 paper, tied together with string.

"This is for saving me yesterday!" the girl explained before running off. She turned around briefly. "I hope you like it!"

,_ _ _ _ _ !

!_ /_\ ! !_! ! !_ !_ !

! / \ ! ! \ ! !_ _! !  
*

Raven sat in her room and looked at the small book in her hands. She sighed, she might as well read it. On the front, in large, purple words it said _'The Sad Princess'_ at the bottom, it said in slightly smaller, pink writing _'By Hayley'_

Raven opened it up and began to read.

"_Once upon a time…"_

**So0o0o0o0o0o…….**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please tell me!**

**I'm planning to make one for all of the pairings I ship! Next up is going to be a RobStar one! Problem is, I'm ot sure what to do! Please tell me your ideas!**

**Ta Ta!**


	2. The Runaway Princess

**Here's my next instalment of 'Titan Tales'. Enjoy! **_**StarRob!**_

**____________________________________________________________**

'The Runaway Princess'

"Hee hee hee!" Beast Boy snickered to himself as he snuck into Starfire's room and placed the piece of paper on her bed.

"C'mon BB! Hurry up!" Cyborg whispered to the green teen. Beast Boy tiptoed out the room.

"Now for Robin…" he said mysteriously.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night, when Robin went to his room, he was very surprised to find some pieces of paper folded neatly on his bed. Curious, he picked them up and began to read…

**_=_=_=_=_=_=_**

"_Once upon a time, in the land of Tamaran, there was a beautiful princess named Starfire. It had been foretold that she would marry a poor peasant. Enraged, King Galfore locked her away in a glittering white tower. He only let her down for 2 hours everyday for some fresh air with a supervisor. The only people allowed to see her were princes, Lords, Dukes and Kings, and only for a few hours at the most. Four guards stayed outside her door. Two watched the door during the day, while the other two slept. When night came, they would swap over._

_In the village, just outside the palace, there was a peasant boy named Robin. He lived with his uncle, Bruce Wayne, and slept in an attic where his only company were the bats. Bruce and Robin worked on a farm. Every harvest, Robin and Bruce would wheel their cart of produce to the market, where they would attempt to sell it. _

_However, one Harvest, Bruce was too ill to go to the market. He told Robin to go on his own, but he had better get a good price for the produce. So, Robin wheeled the cart to the market by him self and set it up, waiting for people to come by and buy his goods._

_On this day, he happened to see to guards. They wore purple tunics and both had the Tamaranian crest of arms on their backs, sewn in golden thread. Robin knew at once that these were guards from the palace, so what were they doing in the market?_

"_What did she say she wanted?" one of the guards asked. He was large and very muscular. His skin was very dark and he had no hair. His companion was green. His skin was green, his hair was green and his eyes were green. _

"_Zorkaberries?" the green one replied, unsure himself._

"_You sure?"_

"_Positive."_

"_Well then, let's go get some zorkaberries!"_

'Zorkaberries?'_ Robin thought, '_Wait, don't I have some?'_ Robin called at the top of his voice:_

"_ZORKABERRIES FRESHLY PICKED! GET THEM WHILE THEY'RE CHEAP!" _

_The two guards heard and looked over. _Yes! _Robin thought when he saw them coming over._

"_We'd like some Zorkaberries!" the big one said._

"_How much?"_

"_Err…" the green one trailed off._

"_Here," Robin said helpfully, "How about I give you a medium bag. If you want some more, I'll be right here! Now, that's 3 silver pieces." Robin handed them a medium sized paper bag of purple berries. The big guard handed him three silver pieces._

"_Thanks! Let's BB, before the king realises we're not their!" the two turned to go back but Robin interrupted them._

"_The king?" he asked._

"_Yeah, we're meant to be guarding his daughter." the green guard admitted, scratching his neck._

"_But she asked us to go and get some zorkaberries because she was hungry." The big guard added._

"_Why do you have to guard the Princess?" Robin asked._

"_Some prophecy about a peasant marrying her. I don't know, we were just told to _'Guard her with your lives'_." BB said, imitating the King for the last part._

"_Okay, I won't keep you any longer." _

_The two guards went on their way back to the tower. They went up the stairs, through the corridors and turned left. There was a magnificent mahogany door, decorated with gold and enamel. To the left was a smaller door where the other two guards, Speedy and Aqualad, slept during the day. The two guards went through the mahogany door. Inside was a large room. The walls were painted lilac; in the centre was a large, round bed with a pink covers. The nightstands were full of various bits of paper, most letters from princes and others of high status to the Princess. However, the one thing the room was missing was the Princess herself. The guards looked at each other with worried looks._

"_Uh oh."_

_Meanwhile…_

_A girl was walking down the road. She was hearing a large coarse brown cloak with a hood. Underneath this hood she had fiery red hair and large green eyes. She wore a purple dress and purple shoes. This girl was the Princess Starfire in disguise. With the large cloak, most people took no notice of her, thinking she was a beggar._

"_Sorry…excuse me… my apologies." were phrases she had to say frequently to people as they pushed past her. She heard a noise so she looked to see what it was. There was a farmer with a flock of sheep which were grazing in a field near by. Sheep, she had never seen them before with being locked in a tower all her life. She was so caught up in looking at the sheep; she didn't notice a cart riding along behind her until…_

_**CRASH!**_

"_Sorry!" a boy apologised, holding out a hand to help her up. Starfire looked up and saw a kind looking boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes. He was holding out a hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. _

"_Sorry about that. Didn't see you! My name's Robin."_

"_I am-"_

_Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by a loud voice saying;_

"_OI, MOVE IT!" the owner of the voice was a large man with greasy orange hair. _

"_My apologies, we were just moving." Starfire said as she moved to the pavement._

"_Sorry." Robin apologised as he pushed his cart over to one side. _

"_It is fine Robin. My name is Starfire."_

"_Starfire? Isn't that the Princess's name?"_

_Starfire seemed a bit perplexed by this. _

"_Err…"_

"_THERE SHE IS!" a loud voice shouted from behind Robin._

"_Huh?" Robin asked as the two guards from that morning came running over. They ran to Starfire._

"_We've been looking all over for you!" the large one, Cyborg, said, looking annoyed._

"_Yeah, we've been looking for you for so long that my feet hurt!" Beast Boy complained, clutching his right foot._

"_But we've only been looking for her for ten minutes."_

"_I have very sensitive feet."_

"_What's going on here?" Robin asked, annoyed._

"_Sorry, but we're going to have to arrest you." Cyborg said, turning to Robin._

"_What for?"_

"_The King said that any peasant seen with the Princess has to be arrested under suspicion of kidnapping her. There's nothing we can do." Cyborg explained._

"_Yeah. Sorry dude." Beast Boy added. Cyborg grabbed Robins arm and dragged him along behind Beast Boy who was guiding Starfire back to the palace. _

"_What? But I didn't to anything wrong! I didn't even _know _she was the princess! You can't do this!" Robin was trying to make the guards see reason. _

_So, the guards threw Robin in jail and left him there. The princess was sent back to the tower and was put under even heavier protection. The guards were not allowed to leave under any condition. Starfire didn't eat and hardly ever slept. Even though she had only known Robin for a few minutes, she missed him. Robin was feeling the same way bout Starfire. Bumblebee and Raven, Starfire's ladies in waiting, noticed her decrease in eating. She was getting very skinny now and looked in need of a good meal._

_So, one day they decided to visit her. They found her sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest._

"_What's wrong Star?" Raven asked, stepping towards the miserable princess._

"_Oh, nothing friend Raven!" she answered with fake cheerfulness. She gave them a forced smile that didn't quite reach her eyes._

"_Starfire, you know you can tell us." Bee tried to get Starfire to tell them. Eventually, she caved and told them everything from how she got the guards to leave for a few minutes to meeting Robin and finally about him being thrown in jail._

"_-and now I miss him so very much though I do not know why." Starfire finished._

_Bee and Raven glanced at each other, thinking. They whispered something to each other before nodding._

"_Star, we think you're in love with this guy." Bee finally told her friend._

"_But I have only just met him!" Starfire countered, shocked._

"_Maybe it's one of those 'Love at first sight' things." Raven suggested in her usual monotone. Starfire seemed to consider this for some time before sighing. _

"_Perhaps that is what it is, But I to wish to see him again." _

_Bee bit her lip and sighed. She said something to Raven who seemed to think about it before nodding._

"_C'mon Star, you need to get some fresh air." Bee told the princess, leading her out of the room. They told the guards they were taking Starfire for a walk and went down to the gardens. When no-one was looking, they ran down the path that led to the jail, where Robin was held prisoner. _

_When they arrived, they told the Jailor that 'Princess Starfire wishes to speak with her kidnapper'. They got suspicious looks in return but where allowed through. They walked through the passage ways until they finally reached Robin's cell. Bee and Raven walked back out of the door they had just gone through to give Starfire some alone time with Robin. Robin was sitting in the corner, glaring at the wall opposite. He looked up when he heard people approaching._

"_Princess Starfire!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet._

"_Please, it is just Starfire."_

"_Okay, Starfire."_

_-+-+-+-+-+_

_2 hours later…_

_King Galfore was on his way to Starfire's room. When he got there, he found that the guards where gone. Confused, he opened Starfire's door and looked inside. She was no-where to be seen. On her bed was a folded up piece of paper. He picked it up._

"_**To my dear Knorfka Galfore,**_

_**As you have noticed, I am no longer in the tower. I have sprinted away with my love of truth. He is a peasant boy who goes by the name of Robin. I will probably never gaze upon you again. **_

_**Goodbye, **_

_**Starfire**_

_**S of the P, the guards have been relieved of their duties and have fled, as have my ladies of waiting to save them from any punishments you may wish to inflict upon them."**_

_Galfore growled as he read the letter. The prophecy had come true after all."_

**=_=_=_=_=_=_=**

Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing by the wall in between Robin and Starfire's doors. After a few minutes they heard a masculine voice shout…

"BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg ran off, not wishing to be found by the fuming boy wonder anytime soon.

_-+-+-+-+-+_

Meanwhile…

Starfire walked into her room and was very confused when she found some paper on her bed. She picked them up and began to read…

"_Once upon a time…"_

**________________________________________________________________**

**That was the second chapter of Titan Tales. This one was based off of 'the tinderbox' and 'Aladdin'.**

**The first one, The Sad Princess, was based off of the golden goose. **

**Next I'll do a CyBee so if you have any suggestions then I would appreciate them greatly! Likewise, if you have ideas for a KidflashxJinx or a Jerikole then I would like to know! Thanks! **

**Review!**


	3. The Cursed Princess

**CyBee time! I've never written something very long about CyborgxBee. Weird…**

**YOU MUST READ THIS! There may be a few logic issues in this. Mas y Menos write the story and I know they only speak in Spanish and therefore would most likely write it in Spanish. Well, they know English because they can understand everyone else. I think that they know both languages but just choose to speak Spanish because they like it. Also, it needs to be written in English; otherwise no-one would understand. And I'm not fluent in Spanish.**

**Seriously, my Spanish probably makes no sense. So don't go thinking that what I put is perfect Spanish, it most likely isn't!**

**If you don't get something then just ask. **

**I don't own Teen Titans or any real fairytales, but I kind of half own the fairytale plot, sort of…Okay, I don't really…unfortunately…**

**This idea was given to me by SnowAngel116! THANKS! **

* * *

Mas y Menos were lounging around in their room, reading a fairytale/activity book for kids. As they were reading, they found one activity that was labelled 'For those who enjoy a challenge'. The activity was 'To write a fairytale about your own family'

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"¿Por qué no?" they asked at the same time. _(Why not?)_ They both settled down to think.

"Ya lo sé!" Menos exclaimed. _(I know)_ He explained his idea to Mas who nodded. They began to write…

~An hour later…~

The two Guatemalan boys ran to the living room to find the rest of Titans East. Speedy and Aqualad were playing video games. Bumblebee was reading a magazine. Mas cleared his throat very loudly.

"¡Ustedes necesidad leer esto!" _(You need to read this!)_

"What?" Speedy asked. Mas thrust the piece of paper in his hand. Aqualad and Bumblebee crowded around to read it as well…

"_Once upon a time, there was a huge kingdom. It was called Steel Country. It was ruled by King Aqualad, the brave. Sadly, King Aqualad had no wife. He was very sad. He did, however, have a daughter. His daughter was the beautiful Princess Bumblebee. She was very pretty. _

_As Princess Bumblebee grew older, she grew more pretty. King Aqualad was glad because he knew that she would have lots of suitors who would want to marry her when she was older. _

_Unfortunately, one day, the evil Witch Speedy came to Steel City. He was a very mean witch and so decided to cast a spell on poor Princess Bumblebee for no reason! He took out his magic hairbrush and pointed it at Bumblebee._

"_You shall become untouchable" he said as a bright beam of light came shooting out of the hairbrush, "Whenever someone touches you they shall receive a painful electric shock! The only thing that can break the spell is true loves kiss! Try getting a husband with __**that!"**__ Speedy cackled evilly before jumping on his flying mirror and going back to the mountain from which he came. _

_King Aqualad was distraught. He could no longer touch his daughter with out being electrocuted. _

_For the next six years, Bumblebee was never touched. Most of the servants tried to keep as far away from her as possible. This made Bumblebee very upset. _

_When she turned sixteen, King Aqualad decided it was time for her to meet her suitors. Many princes, dukes and noblemen from all over came to see her., However, whenever any of them touched her, they would receive a painful shock and would run off, never to return. This made Bumblebee even more upset. _

_Many suitors had visited her, but none wanted to marry her after being electrocuted. King Aqualad was getting worried. _

_In the village nearby was a young man called Cyborg. He was very handsome and smart, but also very poor. He lived just outside the palace and could see over the palace walls by climbing a tree. _

_He had watched Princess Bumblebee grow up. He was about the same age as her. The more he watched her, the more he fell in love with her. _

_He had heard about the curse and about how all of the suitors had run away, not wanting to touch her. Cyborg wished very much to meet her because he knew he wouldn't run away or cringe in pain if he touched her._

_One day, he was watching her from his tree when suddenly the branch broke. He went falling through the air and landed in the Palace gardens. He sat up and clutched his head in agony._

"_Ow!" he moaned. He looked up and saw Princess Bumblebee backing away from him. _

"_Don't be worry!" he said, getting up, "I'm not going to hurt you."_

"_It's not you hurting me that I'm worried about." the princess replied, crossing her arms, "It's me hurting you that I'm worried about."_

"_Don't be." _

"_Haven't you even hear about the curse?" she asked, stepping towards him._

"_Of course I have. I just not worried about it."_

"_Oh really?" Bumblebee looked at him questioningly. _

"_Yep!" He said with enthusiasm. _

"_We'll see about that." She held her hand out for him to take. At that moment, King Aqualad walked into the garden. He watched as Cyborg touched her hand. _

_Electricity seemed to flow from the princess' hand and into him. Pain engulfed his entire being as he resisted the urge not to cry out. He kept a hold of her as took the shock, absorbing it. The king watched in wonder. _

"_Goodness gracious! He is withstanding the pain!" King Aqualad went up to Cyborg who let go of Bumblebee's hand when he saw him. _

"_Your Majesty!" Cyborg exclaimed, jumping away from Bumblebee. _

"_You have touched the Princess without wincing or writhing in pain! You have proven yourself worthy!" King Aqualad congratulated the very confused boy._

"_What?" he asked as if in a daze. _

"_You have my permission to marry the Princess! You are the only person who can break the curse!" Aqualad explained. _

"_I am?"_

"_Yes!"_

_Cyborg kissed the Princess. They married the next day and lived happily ever after. _

_But what happened to the evil witch? You ask. The Wicked Witch of the Hair never found out about his curse being broken as he spent the rest of eternity brushing his hair._

_The End_

The other three members of the Titans East slowly looked up from the paper and turned their gaze on Mas y Menos.

"I marry Cyborg?"

"I'm the _WICKED WITCH OF THE HAIR!?!?!?!?!?!?"_

The twins laughed nervously before running away from the rest of their team with the exception of Aqualad who was standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"Hmm…_King _Aqualad, eh?"

_~Three Days Later~_

Cyborg was walking around Titans tower. He was very surprised to see a letter by the front door. He picked it up. It was addressed to him. Interested, he opened it up and started to read.

"_Once upon a time…"_

* * *

**YAY! I'm done!**

**That was sort of random. **

**Wicked Witch of the Hair! I was laughing myself SILLY when I had the idea of making Speedy the wicked witch. I know he's a guy but if you can get male nurses, then why not male witches? I didn't think 'The Wicked Wizard' or 'The Wicked Warlock' sounded right either.**

**This was based off of Sleeping Beauty! And probablt some other ones that I forgot! XD **

**CyBee ROCKS! **

**Also, I know that some people think that CyBee shippers think they should go together because CyBee shippers are racist. I and, hopefully, no other CyBee shippers are racist. I support them because I think that they look cute together. Also, Bee just knows how to annoy Cyborg in a friendly way! (A bit too friendly if you ask me…;P)**

**ShadowoftheDusk (Sorry if I got your name wrong) gave me two ideas fir the next two shippings: Romeo and Juliet and the Nutcracker. Which fairytale should I do for which pairing? (Flinx or JeriKole) I'm stuck. **

**Also, he's writing a story called 'Unlikely Brothers'. It's a Jericho and BB friendship with BBRae and JeriKole in it. It's actually quite good. I recommend it if you like either one (or both) of these shippings!**

**Just saying!  
**

**Review please!**


	4. Jump Side Story part 1

_**DON'T WORRY!! I'M NOT DEAD!!! **_

**Yet…**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!! There was this really confusing laptop business going on because my dad made me get a new laptop but the time it was meant to be coming kept delaying and I didn't want to save anything new because I would have to do all this confusing stuff and I'd probably end up losing lots of work and…yeah…I was going mad! But I'm REALLY SORRY! **

**Even though it should be the IT people who are sorry…stupid, rude, annoying people…think they're better than everyone else…And then I got a really bad case of writers block.**

**Anyways, I've **_**finally**_** bothered to make this chapter! **

**This is a Flinx chapter, just in case you wanted to know! The fairytale idea was given to me by **_**ShadowoftheDusk**_** and 'finalised' by **_**SnowAngel116**_**, **_**Starfire Super Fan**_**, **_**Meg-leighleigh15**_**, **_**ShadowoftheDusk**_** and the idea of who wrote it and stuff was suggested by my sister…let's give them a round of applause! **

**Okay, I know this isn't really as 'Fairytalish' as the others and is a bit longer. That's why it's gonna be in TWO PARTS!! Not one, TWO!! I could've finished it this chapter but I didn't for two reasons: **

**1) I wanted to upload something**

**2) If I did finish it in this chapter then I would've had to cut the ending and I really like my idea for the ending…(It involved Red X!! How can it NOT be a cool ending??)**

**I don't own Teen Titans or anything by Shakespeare! But I do own my sister!**

**Random kid: No you don't!**

**Me: She is **_**my **_**sister! Is she not!?!?!?**

**Okay, on with the story!**

Gizmo was in his workshop, fuming.

"Snot eating, crud munching…" he muttered darkly to himself. His latest invention had just been destroyed by Kid Flash and Jinx…_AGAIN!_

He wanted revenge!

He was suddenly struck by inspiration. Gathering a piece of paper and a pencil, Gizmo smiled evilly to himself…

…He knew _exactly_ what to do…

It was still dark when Jinx got out of bed to get a glass of water. When she walked past the front door, however, she noticed something white sticking out underneath it. Interested, she picked it up and found that it was addressed to her. She opened it up and began to read:

'_**Hello TRAITOR**_

_**As you know, some people don't like being betrayed. To take our revenge, instead of a fight to the death, I have created something that will toy with one of your strongest emotions: embarrassment. **_

_**The following story will be printed in every single newspaper, IN THE WORLD!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**(That was See-More)**_

'Once upon a time there were two different families: the Hives and the Titans. The Titans were very wealthy and were always helping people. The Hives, on the other hand, weren't as nice and were always robbing people. These two families were sworn enemies.

One day the Titans were having a party to celebrate their victory against Slade, their mortal enemy. However, little did they know that a few of the Hives had snuck in. Their names were Jinx, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More. Jinx, the leader of this little gang, was wandering around the crowded room when she bumped into somebody.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" the stranger said. "I'm Kid Flash!" He held out his hand for her to shake. She hesitantly took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Jinx," she replied. He was about to say something else when Robin, the head of the Titans, had walked onto a raised platform, dragging Billy on as well.

"Fellow Titans! I have discovered an intruder!" he shouted, pushing Billy forward. "I have reason to believe that there might be more! If you see anyone who could possibly be a Hive then tell me immediately!" He walked off the platform. Everyone looked around as if expecting someone to jump out from behind something. Jinx tried to back away from Kid Flash without him knowing. Unfortunately for her, he saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She looked around, thinking of an excuse.

"Erm…I…err…I'm expected back in ten minutes. I have to go!" Jinx turned to go but Kid Flash stopped her and pressed the rose from his tuxedo in her hand before letting go. She turned on her heel and made for the door before anyone else could stop her. Kid Flash sighed and went upstairs and stood on the balcony. He then noticed something pink on the street below. It was Jinx! And she was with the Hive Robin had showed them.

Jinx was a Hive!

As soon as all they were all outside, Jinx, Gizmo, See-More, Billy Numerous (whom had escaped Robin) and Kyd Wykkyd ran back to their mansion.

"That was a close one," Jinx puffed as she threw herself down on the sofa. "I was enjoying myself! Why'd you have to get caught?"

"Jinx has a boyfriend, Jinx has a boyfriend!" Gizmo sang, bouncing back and forth on a chair.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" she argued, glaring at the small boy.

"Then where'd you get the rose from?"

"Err…W-well…I-I…" Jinx stuttered, turning pink.

"What did I say?" Gizmo asked triumphantly.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Jinx got up and walked upstairs.

Meanwhile…

Kid Flash was helping Robin clear up after the party but he couldn't get Jinx out of his mind. He pretended to yawn and turned to Robin.

"Hey, I'm going to turn in for the night," he said, putting his broom down.

"Okay," Robin replied, not looking up. Kid Flash ran out of the room but instead of going upstairs, he went outside and into the night.

Jinx stood on her balcony. She sighed and was about to leave when something caught her eye. Someone was climbing into their back garden! Frowning, she leant over the side of the railings to try and get a better look. With the help of the light emitting from her bedroom, she recognised him as the boy she was talking to the night before.

"What are you doing here?" she half shouted, half whispered, afraid the others would hear her.

"I came to see you," he replied matter-of-factly. Jinx blushed slightly. She jumped down off the balcony and landed expertly on the ground in front of him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I think you're better than this. Come with me and join the Titans!" Kid Flash held out his hand to her. She looked at it.

"But you can only join the Titans if Robin approves of you! And there's no way he'll ever approve of me!"

"Well…there is another way…" he said slowly, not looking at her deliberately.

"Which is…?"

Kid Flash blushed darkly.

"Um…well…you have to…" he mumbled something inaudibly.

"What was that?" Jinx asked, cupping her ear.

"Er…you sort of, have to…" he mumbled the last part again.

"What? Speak up Kid Flash! I can't hear a word you're saying!"

"Um…you have to…marry someone…"

Jinx stared at him in shock for a few moments before laughing.

"HA! You almost got me there!"

His face was completely serious. Jinx stopped laughing and looked at him.

"You weren't joking were you?"

He shook his head.

"Oh."

"So…um…"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Well…um…sort of…"

Jinx stared at his flustered face and couldn't help but love him. Kid Flash looked back at her, and felt the same.

"Okay."

"What?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"I said okay," Jinx repeated.

"Oh, um, cool."

"Yeah, cool."

They stood in an awkward silence for a minute before Kid Flash finally spoke up. "So, um, when?"

"What?"

"You know, when should we…mnah?" he made a strange sort of noise. Jinx's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh, um…when do you want to?"

"Um, I don't know! When do you?"

"I'm not sure, when do yo-" she stopped herself and sighed, "We're not getting anywhere. What about Saturday?" she suggested.

"Yeah, Saturday is good. I'll see you at noon on Saturday at St Ivan's Chapel!" He swiftly kissed her cheek before sprinting out of the garden and down the road. Jinx blushed bright pink and walked back in the backdoor. On the way back to her bedroom, she met Billy Numerous.

"Huh?" he said stupidly. "Didn't you go to bed?"

"Uh, I, uh, needed a drink! I've had one now so I'm going back to bed!" she explained hurriedly, running back into her room and slamming the door behind her. Billy looked at where she jut was weirdly before saying, "Hey, where'd she go?"

**Meanwhile…**

Kid Flash was looking through his wardrobe, stopping every now and again to inspect a piece of clothing only to throw it over his shoulder and carry on searching.

"There must be a decent tux in here somewhere!" he muttered to himself, discarding a pair of black, moth eaten trousers by throwing them at the wall behind him. He sighed irritably. "I can't believe I don't own at least one good suit!"

"Hey KF, lost something?" a voice asked from the doorway. Kid Flash looked up to see Beast Boy, a completely green boy, grinning at him.

"No, I just can't seem to find my tux," he replied.

"That's because you're wearing it!" Beast Boy exclaimed, laughing.

Kid Flash then looked down and realised he was still wearing the suit he had worn at the party. "Oh yeah…"

"Why were you looking for it?" the green teen questioned, stepping into the room and sitting down on the bed. "Going on a date? You know, I'm pretty sure I saw you flirting with Argent earlier…"

"No!" Kid Flash interrupted. "I'm doing…something…"

"Okay…?" Beast Boy left the room, stopping every now and again to cast him strange looks over his shoulder. Kid Flash got up and closed the door.

**The next day…**

Jinx pulled open her wardrobe and started sifting through the various items of clothing. She muttered darkly to herself when she realised it was almost all dark purple and black. "I can't get married in black!" she exclaimed to herself, throwing her hands up for emphasise.

"Indeed you can't," a voice said from behind her. Startled, Jinx jumped and whipped around to see Brother Blood, the head of the Hive Family, standing calmly in the doorway. "I see you already know about the wedding."

"Wedding?" Jinx questioned nervously.

"Yes. As assume you know, I've arranged for you to get married."

"Married?" Jinx stuttered. "Oh…yeah…Um…who exactly am I getting married to?"

Brother Blood gave her a weird look to which Jinx responded to by saying, "Well, I was told that I would get married, just not who to." She hoped he would believe her. Brother Blood nodded, dropping it.

"You are to marry See-More," he stated before smartly turning on his heal and walking out, pausing once to say over his shoulder. "Madame Rouge shall be coming tomorrow for dress fitting. The wedding will be on Sunday at St Ivan's. It would've been on Saturday but some Titan had booked a wedding for that day."

When he had left, Jinx smiled to herself and closed the door. Only a few days to go.

**At the beach…**

Kid Flash and his friends Cyborg and Beast Boy were walking down the beach, talking about the party.

"I'm telling you man! Bumblebee was all over me!" Cyborg exclaimed, grinning like a maniac.

"No she wasn't. You were just drunk!" Beast Boy contradicted, smirking, before turning to Kid Flash. "So…you meet any hot chicks?"

Kid Flash turned an interesting shade of pink and looked away. "Maybe…"

"Oh my gosh, you did!" Beas t Boy laughed for a while but stopped abruptly when he spotted a vast figure coming over to them. When it got closer, he saw that it was Mammoth, a particularly large member of the Hives with lots of orange hair.

"I demand a duel with Kid Flash!" he grunted, taking a pistol out of his pocket. Kid Flash, however, took a step back.

"Whoa…" he said. "I don't want to fight."

"Then I'll kill you!" Mammoth held up the gun and pointed it at Kid Flash. Cyborg stepped forward, arms crossed and face frowning.

"Yo! The guy said he didn't want to fight! You can't just kill him!"

Mammoth seemed to consider this for a moment before moving the gun slightly to the left so that it now faced Cyborg. "I'll kill you then!" he exclaimed, pulling the trigger. The bullet hit Cyborg in the neck. He stepped backwards and fell to his knees, clutching his wound. "Booyah…" was the last thing he said before falling down, dead. Mammoth grinned wryly and started walking off.

"CYBORG!!" Beast Boy yelled, running up and kneeling down by his best friend. Hot, bitter tears stung in his and Kid Flash's eyes. Anger bubbled up inside the latter, filling him with vengeance.

"You have made a grave mistake my friend," Kid Flash growled at Mammoth's retreating back, grabbing his own pistol and pointing it at him. Before he knew what he was doing, he had squeezed he trigger. Mammoth didn't have time to turn as the bullet soared into his heart. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Beast Boy's eyes darted frantically between Cyborg, Mammoth and Kid Flash. "Dude…you killed him," he whispered. Kid Flash gasped and threw the gun down to the ground, slowly shaking his head. He heard police sirens approaching the scene and plunged into a clump of nearby trees, holding his breath. Beast Boy glanced back over at Mammoth's corpse and was slightly surprised to see a guy dressed in a red, stretchy material. He glowered at Billy Numerous and walked over. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped short when Police Chief Aqualad came over.

The Chief looked down at the bodies and frowned, turning to Billy and Beast Boy. "Okay guys, what happened?" he asked, obviously unhappy.

"Kid Flash killed Mammoth!" Billy told him in a hillbilly accent, pointing to Mammoth's lifeless body.

"That's only because Mammoth killed Cyborg!" Beast Boy retorted, glaring darkly at the Hive. Aqualad sighed angrily, giving them both annoyed looks. "Let me get this straight, Mammoth killed Cyborg so Kid Flash killed him, right?"

Beast Boy and Billy nodded. Aqualad clicked his fingers and two policemen carried the bodies away. "BY DECREE, I HEREBY SENTENCE KID FLASH OF THE TITANS TO BANISHMENT!" he bellowed in a loud clear voice. "IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS KID FLASH, I TELL YOU NOW, YOU MUST BE OUT OF THIS TOWN BY DAWN TOMORROW!"

Kid Flash, who was still in the bushes, gasped, eyes wide. He got up, as silently as he could, and legged it.

--

**THERE IS ANOTHER PART! DON'T YOU WORRY!!!**

**Obviously, this was based off of Romeo and Juliet…**

**Did you like my Gizmo writing the story idea?? Well, technically it was my sister's…but I still wrote it!! She just checked over it for grammar, spelling and wording…**

**Also, if you have a better title for this chapter then it would be very much appreciated!!**

**Stay tuned for the next part!! **

**Review please!!!**


	5. Jump Side Story part 2

**Okay, here's the next part which I'm sure you've all been waiting for!! It will be finished this chapter!!**

**Iz kinda ticked that, well, no one seems to be reviewing stuff anymore…I dunno if that's just me getting confused in my old age (joking), people being lazy or just 'cause my writing's getting sloppy…If it's the first then just ignore me. If it's the second then, whatever! I take time to review chapters of stories as they come!!! And I am seriously, one lazy person…if it's the third then PLEASE tell me how to improve!! How do you expect me to get any better if I don't know where I'm going wrong!?!?**

**I don't own Teen Titans or Romeo and Juliet!! Sorry to burst your bubble. **

**However, there is a story about some crazy fans breaking into the Warner Bros. head quarters… (It's sooooooo funny…by Emily Snow12 if you're interested…Actually, no, read it or else. *Holds shovel up threateningly*)**

**--**

About ten minutes later, Kid Flash arrived at the Hives' house and, when he had climbed over the fence into the back garden, chucked a pebble at Jinx's window.

Jinx, meanwhile, had been sitting on her bed, drawing something or other when she heard something.

_**Clunk**__._

"Huh?" Jinx stretched a bit and went over to her window, where she thought the noise had come from. Upon opening it, she saw the red-headed Titan. "What do you want _Romeo_?" she asked sarcastically, though there was a slight hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Hey, Juliet!" he greeted cheerfully, waving enthusiastically. Jinx rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour. She hopped up onto the window pane gracefully leapt down to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Jinx asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Kid Flash laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Um…well…you see…I've kinda been…uh…banished…" he explained with an 'oops' expression on his face.

"What? Why?" Jinx questioned, looking concerned and slightly worried.

"I…um…did something."

"Well I can see **that**! What exactly did you **do?**"

However, before Jinx could answer, there was a shout heard from the house behind them.

"**WHAT DO YOU **_**MEAN**_** KID FLASH KILLED MAMMOTH?"**

The pink-haired girl turned back to Kid Flash, frowning and looking slightly hurt.

"You killed Mammoth?" she whispered.

Kid Flash sighed sadly. "Yeah…I didn't mean to I just sorta…did…" He stared at the floor, thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"Why?" was all Jinx asked.

"He killed Cyborg." The red-head replied quietly. Jinx gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "He did that?"

Kid Flash nodded solemnly. "Chief Aqualad has sentenced me to banishment. I have to be gone by morning."

"Morning? We've got time then."

"Time? Time for what?"

"You know…to get _**married**_…" Jinx reminded, blushing, before hurriedly adding, "Only if you still want to of course!"

"Yeah, sure! C'mon, I know this place that does last minute marriages."

"Really, where?" Jinx enquired. Kid Flash smiled slyly.

"You'll see…"

**At a shifty looking place…**

"This is the place!" Kid Flash looked around the room for signs of life. "Excuse me!" he called out nervously.

Suddenly, a shadow of a man hovered over them and evil laughter echoed off the walls.

"Welcome, to Mumbo's house of getting hitched quick!" A man with blue skin and a white hair appeared in a puff of purple smoke. He was wearing a magician's costume, complete with hat and wand. He had a mad grin on his face and was chuckling at what seemed an inside joke. "Get it? You know, getting rich quick, hitched quick…" he glanced between the two for some kind of response but frowned when they gave none other than blank expressions. "I'm guessing you two want to get **hitched quick**? Aha!" he laughed again but turned sour when again they didn't join in. "Huh, tough crowd. Anyways, would you like to come this way?"

Kid Flash and Jinx followed the Mumbo out of the room and into a larger area with an altar and a couple of pews in rows. Mumbo went behind the altar and gestured Kid Flash and Jinx to stand before it.

"Do you have any witnesses," Mumbo asked, "to sign the register?"

Kid Flash and Jinx looked at each other for a bit and then turned back to Mumbo. "Err…"

"No worries!! For just a small fee, I can **produce** a witness for you!" The blue man grabbed his hat and plunged his had inside. It soon came out with a rather annoyed looking rabbit in tow. "This is Hairy Potter, a specially trained witness rabbit!" Jinx looked at 'Hairy Potter', unimpressed.

"The witness is going to be a rabbit?"

"Do _you_ have someone better?"

"…no…"

"Good. The rabbit witness will be $5!" he held out his hand and Kid Flash pulled out the said amount from his pocket and gave it to him. "Each," Mumbo added. Jinx sighed and also gave him some money. "Good! Now, do you have any rings?"

Again the two teenagers glanced at each other for a bit. Mumbo smiled widely. "Again, do not worry! Why not use _**these**_ rings?" he suggested, pulling out two golden rings from behind Kid Flash's ear. Jinx looked at it distastefully.

"Um…are there any **other** rings we could use?" she asked.

"No! Well, unless you want to take a look **downstairs**…" Mumbo grinned cheekily.

"Um…actually those rings are fine!"

"Good! Now, the whole service including the rings comes to a total of $50!" Kid Flash reached into his pocket again. "Each!"

Grumbling, they gave him $50 each.

"Now, let's begin! Do you, whatever your name is, take this girl to be your wife?" Mumbo asked Kid Flash.

"I do."

"And do you, whoever you are, take this…guy…to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Kid Flash scooped Jinx up in his arms and kissed her on the lips. Mumbo pressed a button on a stereo that just so happened to be there.

"**Welcome to the house of fun!**

**Now I've come of age!**

**Welcome to the house of fun!"**

"Sorry! Wrong track!" Mumbo apologised, pressing another button. The traditional wedding music sounded from the speakers as the newly weds and Hairy Potter signed the register.

"He was…weird…" Jinx commented quietly as they walked towards the exit. "C'mon! We've still got another few hours before you have to go!"

"Hey! How about a tip!" Mumbo shouted to them.

"Oh yeah!" Kid Flash searched his almost empty pocket. "What is it? $10?"

"Each!"

**

Jinx sighed contentedly as she stared up at the stars, her head resting on Kid Flash's chest, his arm around her waist; both were leaning up against a large oak tree.

"I could get used to this…" she mumbled, looking for constellations in the sky.

"Yeah…" Kid Flash murmured back. He pointed upwards at a small cluster of stars. "You see those stars?"

"Uh-huh," Jinx responded looking at them with interest.

"Those make up 'Canis Major' or, the big dog…"

"Really?" She peered closely at the stars, trying to make out how they were shaped like a large dog. A few minutes later, she started to see it. "Oh yeah…"

Kid Flash smiled down at her as she scanned the skies for more. After a while, the sky began to stain pink and orange as the sun started to rise. He shifted uncomfortably, dawn was coming. He only had a few minutes left with Jinx before he would have to flee.

"Jinx, I need to go…" he told her reluctantly. She looked at him curiously before realising why.

"Oh, right…" She moved so that he could get up, but grabbed his hand. Kid Flash stared at it for a moment then moved his gaze to her face. "Promise you won't forget me."

"I promise," he whispered back, gently kissing her and getting up. He looked around the small field they were in and ran off when he heard someone approaching.

"Be safe…" Jinx said softly, ignoring the three men who had just walked over to her.

"Hey! Jinx!" the smallest of the men said.

"Huh? Gismo?" Jinx got up and dusted herself off. "What do you want?"

"C'mon! Madame Rouge is coming at seven! Didn't ya know? The wedding's been moved to today!"

"What?" she screamed, looking at him with wide eyes. "And why have I only just found out?"

"Well, we couldn't find ya!" Billy numerous piped up. "You'd disappeared!"

"Oh, uh, what time?" Jinx asked, trying to calm her drumming heart.

"About two pm,"

"TWO!?"

"Yeah! Now come on!" Gismo grabbed Jinx's arm and started dragging her off, back to Hive Hall.

They arrived back at about 5.30am. After forcing herself to swallow a few mouthfuls of toast, she was pushed up to her room to change and such. All the time, she was worrying about what to do. She couldn't get married, she already was! But if she told Brother Blood…Jinx shuddered, that wouldn't end any better.

The time to go to Madame Rouge soon came. Jinx was in her bedroom, taking deep breaths as she tried to think of how to get out of this mess when a tall woman breezed in, arms full of white material and such. She immediately set to work, making Jinx stand upright in the centre of the room with her arms out wide like she was trying to keep her balance.

"Hold still," Madame Rouge was saying in a thick, Russian accent, holding up two pieces of white cloth. Jinx sighed and complied. This was going to take a while.

It did. Four hours later, she was donned in a white dress with a long, silky skirt. The bodice was slightly off-white and decorated with lace and small crystal beads.

"There, now you look like angel." Madame Rouge said, stepping back to admire her work.

"I feel like an over decorated cake…" Jinx muttered quietly. Rouge didn't seem to have heard as she was packing away her things.

It was 12.30 when Madame Rouge finally left and Jinx was sitting on her bed, her wedding dress lying next to her. Soon, she was to be carted off to St Ivan's Chapel to be wed to someone. And that someone was _See-more_, of all people!

She decided to go for a walk, to 'clear her head' she had told a curious Kyd Wykkyd. She wandered aimlessly around town, and soon emerged in a small field behind two a few buildings. Suddenly, a figure jumped out in front of her, its cloak whipping around its feet.

"Hello!"

"Awww, great…" she groaned when she saw who the figure was. "Not you…"

"Yes! Me!" Mumbo exclaimed, waving his wand around.

"What do you want?"

"Well…it is a custom of mine to check how everyone married at 'Get hitched quick' is getting on!" he explained. "So, how's married life going? Where's lover boy?"

"He's gone," Jinx answered, sadly. "Banished. And now I'm meant to be getting married to someone else and I can't because I'm already married but if I don't then-"

"Stop right there!" Mumbo interrupted, holding a hand up, dramatically, to stop her, "I know how to help!"

"You do?"

"Yes! In this bag I have a small bottle of a very special potion…" he began, holding up a small, purple bag. From inside it, he produced a phial of inky black liquid.

"Uhh…go on…"

"If you drink this then, after a few minutes, you will fall into a deep sleep and appear as if dead."

Jinx raised an eyebrow, interested to see where this was going. Mumbo carried on.

"However, the effects will ware off eventually in a few hours. The plan is simple; you drink this before the wedding, they'll think you're dead and so they'll take you down to the morgue. When you wake up, you just sneak out, find your hubby, and walk into the sunset!"

"Uh-huh…" Jinx thought about it for a moment. "I suppose that could work…"

"Well then, would you like the potion? It's only $20!"

Jinx sighed and dug out the money from her pocket, "Here."

Mumbo looked like he was about to say something else, his eyes darting to the space next to her, but then seemed to realise something and said nothing, instead taking the money. "Very good," he handed Jinx the phial and then ran off, his cloak billowing behind him. He then tripped over a small rock, fell flat on his face, got up again and disappeared from view.

Jinx blinked as he left and then looked down at the bottle. It didn't have a label, a tag, nothing to show what the substance inside was. She then glanced at the time. "Oh shoot…I need to be at the chapel…" she muttered to herself, tucking the potion in her pocket and running off.

She got to the chapel at one pm, where she was met by Brother Blood who quickly ushered her into one of the side rooms to get ready. "You're late," he hissed in her ear along the way.

"I know, sorry," Jinx whispered back as she was sat down in a chair by some girls. Her wedding dress was in a bag that one of them had picked up from behind the dressing table. After changing into her dress, they set to work on applying make up, styling her hair, putting on earrings, bracelets, etc. There was only ten minutes before the service began when they had declared her finished.

Remembering that she had to take the potion, Jinx asked them to let her be alone for a few minutes. The girls nodded and left, closing the door behind them. Jinx then grabbed the clothes she had been wearing before and started searching the pockets, trying to find the phial. Upon finding it, she popped off the cork that sealed and, as if performing a toast, raised it. "To Snow White rip-offs," she said before bringing the bottle to her lips and downing it in one gulp.

After a minute, her eyelids began to droop slightly. The girls chose this moment to come back in and tell her that she needed to get to the main hall, where the service was taking place. She allowed them to take her there. Her head swam as the traditional wedding march started up, and Brother Blood hooker his arm around hers.

"Stand straight, chin up!" he barked at her, quietly. However, she didn't have the energy to as the world around her went fuzzy, merging together in a mad, colourful mess. Everyone in the hall where now standing and looking at her, watching as she was practically dragged up the aisle. And then, there was nothing.

A small boy in at the end of a pew was the first to notice that Jinx's body had gone limp. He tapped his mother and pointed it out to her, who in turn told her husband. Soon, whispers about the bride's unconsciousness soon flitted through the chapel and to the front row, then to Billy numerous, the best man.

"The bride's fallen unconscious?" he repeated, very loudly. Gismo, who had told him, face palmed as now the whole of the church was staring at them. Brother Blood also realised that Jinx was no longer moving stopped immediately and shook her slightly. When she didn't wake up, he got annoyed. Someone nearby knelt down beside her and held her wrist.

"She's dead!" he finally said.

"What?" Brother Blood asked in confusion, "She can't be dead!" he grabbed her wrist from the man but couldn't feel a pulse either. "No…"

"What's going on?" See-More asked, running over.

"The wedding is off. Jinx is dead."

Kid Flash had been living in a forest, just out of Jump City, since he had run from field that morning. It had just turned four pm when he spotted Beast Boy, just on the out skirts of town, eating an apple and looking quite happy about something.

Suddenly, he looked up and noticed Kid Flash at the edge of the forest. Looking around carefully, he ran over, surprise written all over his face.

"Kid Flash! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much," he responded. "What are you so happy about?"

"Well, the Hive's were holding a wedding today…" Beast Boy started, smiling, "and the bride conked it half-way down the aisle!"

"Wait, what?" Kid Flash asked. "The bride _'conked it'?_"

"Yeah! You know, conked it!" Beast Boy repeated. "Bit the dust, kicked the bucket." He sighed. "Died."

"Really?" Kid Flash asked, suddenly becoming very worried. "W-who were they?"

Beast Boy's grin widened. "Jinx and See-More, apparently they were at the party on Thursday."

However, Kid Flash had stopped listening when he heard Jinx's name. He slowly shook his head. "No…no, no…" he murmured, the world around him seemed to stop as he repeated the work over and over again. "W-where'd they put her body?"

"Who?"

"Jinx!"

"Uhh, the morgue I think…why do you want to know?" Beast Boy enquired, but he was already running off. "Hey! Where ya going?"

Whilst running to Hive Hall, Kid Flash stopped when he spotted a shifty looking shop to his right. It was an apothecary; he knew exactly what he wanted to do. As he strolled in casually, the man at the counter looked up. He was wearing a skin-tight black suit with a red X on his chest.

"Uhh, hello, I'm, um, looking for something," Kid Flash said, looking around the shop.

"What is it you're looking for?" the man, Red X, asked.

"Um, well, a-a poison."

"A poison? What kind?"

"Well, any really…"

"Hmm…" Red X went into a room at the back of the store and emerged a bit later holding a small, red-coloured glass bottle. The cork was sealed with black wax. On the front was a small label on which there was a small image of a skull. "Had this for a while now, how about it?"

"Yeah, that'll do!" Kid Flash said, reaching out to grab the bottle. However, Red X quickly lifted the bottle above his reach.

"Ah ah ah, this is dangerous stuff. It can kill a man in mere minutes after being consumed. It's also very expensive."

"I don't care! Just give me the poison!" he reached out again but this time, Red X gave it to him. He told him a high price, to which Kid Flash just pulled out a bundle of notes from his pocket and ran out of the store, leaving Red X to grin and put the money away.

Kid Flash soon arrived outside Hive Hall. There weren't many people about, so he just casually walked through the gate, all the time checking for any Hive's, and soon came to a trapdoor by the wall. The chains on it were rusty and he broke them easily before opening the doors and climbing down.

The morgue was cold and dark, lit only by a small lamp, suspended from the ceiling, and the numerous candles around an open coffin. A strangled cry escaped him when he saw who was in the coffin.

Jinx lay, completely still, inside the coffin. She was still wearing her white wedding-dress, making her look like a sleeping angel.

Eyes dampening, he slowly walked over to her and fell to the ground, weighed down by distraught. He gently picked up one of her hands, now shaking slightly, and brought it to his lips.

He eventually put her hand back and took the bottle from his pocket. He pulled out the cork, the wax on top cracking, and, without hesitation, brought it to his lips. He downed it and laid down, closing his eyes and waiting for death to take him.

It was now that Jinx's eyes fluttered open. She got up and stretched her arms up and didn't notice Kid Flash until she almost stepped on him. "What the-…" she muttered to herself, kneeling down to get a better look. When she saw who it was, she gasped in horror, eyes widening. A small bottle was on the floor next to him so she picked it up. "Oh no…" she murmured when she saw the label. "Oh…"

Tears flooded her eyes as she brushed a strand of hair off his face. He looked peaceful, almost living. In fact, so almost living that he seemed to be breathing. When she saw this, she gently prodded his face, causing him to groan and mumble something.

"Kid Flash, wake up this instant!" she snapped, poking him harder. This time he jolted upright.

"Huh? What? Jinx! You're alive!!"

"Yeah…What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you'd died and, well…" he looked down at the ground. Jinx glanced at the bottle again and sighed.

"Oh…"

"But, the strange thing is, this didn't work…" Kid Flash pointed to the bottle in her hand, "It didn't even taste of poison! More like black currant…"

"Really?" Jinx asked. "Strange…"

*~Meanwhile~*

Red X grinned as he locked the door to the apothecary and took a drink from the bottle in his hand. "Hmm…strange tasting black currant…" he mused to himself, looking at the container curiously. "In fact…it almost tastes like pois- Uh oh…"

*~Back with Kid Flash and Jinx~*

Kid Flash took Jinx's hand and hoisted her out of the morgue through the trapdoor. Grinning, he scooped her up, holding her bridal style, and began walking away, both laughing. The sun was sinking as the two crossed over the border, heading off toward the sunset.

**

_**Ha! How'd you like **_**that**_** little number? Little-miss traitor! Good luck showing your ugly face ever again!!**_

_**The Hive Five**_

_******_

Jinx growled as she finished reading the letter. Muttering darkly under her breath, she turned to go back upstairs, but found herself crashing into Kid Flash.

"Hey Jinx!" he greeted, grinning. But his smile soon faded when he saw the angry look on her face, "Uh…something wrong?"

"Read," she ordered, shoving the letter into his chest and stomping up the stairs. Kid Flash stared after her, bewildered, before reading the pieces of paper in his hand.

'_**Hello TRAITOR…'**_

**Lol, that was sooooooooo random…Did ya like Mumbo and Red X?? Heheh, my sister contributed greatly to those parts…**

**Anyways, review please!!**


End file.
